


Accidentally Asked and Awnsered

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Hunay week 2017 (lol) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alien Rituals, Caves, Crystals, F/M, Flower Language, Hehehe, Hunay Week 2017, The Power Of Love, courting in space, flirting with flowers, hunk's crystal could be taken as a dong joke, pidge is nosy, the balmera is a shipper, the balmera is shay's wingplanet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Accidents happen. Ships get knocked off course, glass shatter, and due to loss of culture due to colonization Hunk asks Shay to go steady and she says yes.





	1. One With The Balmera

Hunk should know by now to watch were he’s going. He’s usually very good at not tripping over himself back on Earth or the Ship. But here? On Balmera? He had a lot of distractions

Like the blue crystals that pulsed every so often. Or Shay’s face. Or her laugh. Or Shay in general.

So do you know what happened as he was staring at her face when she was laughing while walking across the surface of the Balmera?

He fell. The ground surrounding him caved in and he found himself on his back staring up at a hole in the ceiling which was surrounded by small blue crystals.

Shay’s face became viable from the hole. “Hunk, are you alright?” She called down from the surface.

“I think so...” Hunk tried to reassure her. But she looked very worried with her eyebrows pinched together.

“I’m coming down.” Hunk pulled himself up just in time to get out of the way of the Balmeran crashing into the ground beside him. She quickly turned to him and felt his body for injuries, stopping to cup his face. “Thank goodness you’re okay, I was afraid you broke. You humans are so… fragile” She punctuated the last word with closing her eyes and connecting her forehead to his. He felt warm and it wasn’t just his face, no… he felt like he was in a hot tub for the few moments their foreheads were connected. 

He felt his face heat up. “Well… we’re both here now. Where even are we?” He reluctantly peeled his face away from her rough and warm hands. It looks like they’re in a cave and a small one at that.

“It looks like one of the old caves rebuilding itself after the Galran rape of the Balmera.” She saw how Hunk shuddered at the phrasing and was quick to explain. “I know how horrible it sounds, and that is why it is now named that. The Balmera is a life form like any other and need consent before anything happens.”

Hunk felt a calm settle over him. 

For some reason he didn’t feel scared or even worried that he was down here with no way to communicate with the team or anyone else besides Shay. “Shay do you feel that?”

“What do you mean?” Shay bit her lip. Hunk’s mind got distracted for a little, what would her lips feel like? “Hunk, you’re scaring me. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” She massaged his head, looking for a bump or something on his head.

“I’m sure, Shay.” He waved her hands away. “But Shay, do you feel what I’m feeling? It’s really strange but it’s like… a warm blanket while you sit next to a fire with your mom next to you, singing lullabies.”

Shay’s face screwed up. “I may know what you’re talking about, but it only happened to me once in my…” Shay gasps and clasps her giant hands together in glee “Hunk, this may be your birthcave!!”

“My… what?” 

“A birthcave happens when you are of age and the Balmera know who you are inside. The Balmera helps you find a cave and then you pick a crystal that resounds with you. I think at one point we’re supposed to give them to someone but the Galra have taken so much of our culture… so I have no idea.” She looked sadly at her hands.

 Hunk took her large hands into his own smaller pair and squeezed. “But I’m human, remember? So why would the Balmera give me a birthcave?”

“I suppose it would think of you as its own after you helped save us all.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. “Let’s go find you your birth crystal.”

The stood up together and walked around the room. He soon drifts over to a certain crystal. It is far bigger the others in width and height. It was odd in the fashion that it was yellow but pulsed blue every few minutes.

 As soon as he touched it, his vision went yellow. He felt welcomed, and safe. He heard the Balmera and it showed him a vision of him giving Shay his birth crystal in the form of a necklace. He tried to ask why but it just sent him the feelings he felt every-time he heard her laugh, saw her smile, or sparred with her.

He blinked and the connection faded to a low buzz.

He looked at the crystal in his hands. He felt around in his pockets for that ball of twine he kept in there ever since Lance told him the story of the Labyrinth. 

“What are you doing?” Shay peaked over his shoulder and he wrapped the crystal in twine.

“You were right. The Balmera seems to have accepted me for one of you.” He smiled and as soon as he was sure that the crystal would be safe he made a knot. He looked up at her. “Do you mind bending down?” She bowed her head. “Maybe so we’re eye level?”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Shay said as he tied it around her neck. “What are you doing?”

“What the Balmera told me to do.” He said and her eyes widened.

“Why would it want you this?” She said as she tugged on the necklace which looked lovely on her.

“I don’t know but hey,” Hunk reached for her hand, which she gave freely. “That sounds like a question you can ask Allura.”

“It might sound strange but it makes me uncomfortable to ask her.”

“Why?” Hunk asked as he started to look for an exit. “She’s nice and if you don’t want to ask her, you can ask Coran.”

“It’s less about the person and more of …” She paused. “It feels wrong to ask a stranger about my culture.”

“I wish I could help you but I can’t.”  He waved the hand that wasn’t holding her hand and she smiled sadly for a second.

“You listening to my worries is enough, Hunk.” Shay looked at him with a look akin to longing or perhaps adoration. She better stop because at the rate his face is coloring, he might invent a new shade of red.

“When I’m here, I’ll try to lend an ear.” She giggled at his accident rhyme. He smiled at her adorable face. God what he would do to kiss her check and make her do her equivalent of blushing? “Look I think I see the cave exit!”

“Oh I see it too!” She grinned and started walking towards it. Hunk tugged at her arm.

“… Should we go?” Hunk smiled “I mean we have an hour until I have to go, I’d like to just sit here and talk a while. Is that okay with you?”

Shay pondered this for a second. “How about we go to mine, I think I still remember where it is!”

‘You’re perfect’ Hunk thought himself before smiling and starting to walk again “That sounds perfect.” 


	2. I Really Can't Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is permanent , including separation.

“Hey, Hunk? What’s that?” Pidge pointed to Hunk’s chest.

  
He blinked. He looked down and was met with the blue crystal that pulsed yellow like a heartbeat wrapped in a cord of wire that Shay had salvaged from one of the Galra wreckages’.

  
Shay…

  
Just a few hours ago Hunk was reluctantly heading to his lion, Shay by his side.

  
He smiled and laughed at what she told him about the changes on Balmera.

  
He giggled at puns that he only understood because his… friend had started teaching him phrases and inside jokes of the Balmerans. He felt his heart stop on multiple occasions due to her giggling at his stories of the domestic life of Voltron and general silliness of earth. He swears he had a heart attack due to her cackle when he made a dumb joke about how oblivious Keith and Lance were.

When they finally got to Samasama , he turned to her. "I guess this goodbye for now?"

  
She sighed and she did what Coran would call an inverted shrug. Or at least a mournful movement of her wide, strong, shoulders. Her yellow eyes looked so sad; he just wishes he could kiss her until she smiled that big beautiful smile again. “Yes, good bye for now.”

  
He sighed as Samasama bent down. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” He grabbed her rough hand and squeezed. “I really wish I never had to leave you though.”

  
Shay’s eyes widen, looking as she had been struck by lightning. Her face then became quite bashful. “I may have something that might sort of help.”

  
“Oh really?” Hunk gasped, he was only slightly surprised. If anyone would know how to keep them together in an odd way, it would Shay.

  
“Yes but you must close your eyes first.” She smiled at Hunk who quickly closed his eyes. He took a swift intake as her fingers brushed the nape of his neck. When they retreated, he could still feel their imprint on his neck.

  
“May I open my eyes now?” He asked, voice surprisingly steady for someone who felt like there was hot lava on his face.

  
“One second.” Hunk heard a rustling of clothes. “Yes, you may now look” Hunk opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the crystal he gave her wrapped around her neck. He looked at his own chest and he saw a crystal on a metal cord tied loosely around his neck.

  
“Oh my god, Shay this is beautiful!!!” Hunk exclaimed, turning the crystal in his hands. He paused and looked at her. “Why did you give this to me?”

  
She rubbed her neck in embarrassment. “Well, I asked the princess about what giving crystals mean and she confirmed my inkling that it was a…” She looked down at the ground and her tail trashed behind her. So cute.

  
“It was a…?”

  
“Please don’t get angry.” Her yellow eyes looked at him, begging him not to be mad.

  
“Why would I be mad?” Hunk stepped closer to her. “There is nothing in this world you can do to make me stay mad at you.”

  
Shay’s eyes widened again as if she had been run over. She clutched at her heart and made whimpering noises. “C-can you please close your eyes again. You’re too… You’re distracting me!”

  
Hunk did as she asked

  
“It was a c-courting object.” Hunk eyes opened with a snap. “The first step in asking if you want to, as you say, date someone would be to give your birth crystal to your loved one.”

  
Hunk opened his mouth but Shay held a finger to his lips. “You did yours by accident so I decided to be the one to take initiative to see if you... wanted to court.” She removed her hand. Hunk was completely in awe. She had completely smoothed over his worries in one fell swoop.

  
“So do you want to?” She seemed more worried by his silence than anything.

  
“Oh course!” He grabbed her head and brought her closer to him. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

  
“Yes!” Shay smiled before bumping her forehead to his. He felt right, good, warm. He felt whole. She then pulled away “How was that?”

  
He grinned at her enthusiasm “That was great!” He pulled his head closer to hers still. “But can I show you something?”

  
“Of course!!” She grinned.

  
Hunk pressed his lips against hers and then backed up. “That’s what I call a kiss.”

  
“Oh!” Shay seemed process this and then asked “Can I have another?”

  
“Of course!” Hunk then was lifted up to her height and was softly kissed by the beautiful muscular Balmeran woman he was now dating. Hunk could barely believe it himself.

  
When their lips finally parted he promised her he would find something that had the same meaning behind it.

  
Hunk came back from his flashback and smirked at Pidge. He then turned and walked away.

  
“Hey! Come back here!” Hunk ignored Pidge as he wandered the castle looking to find Shiro.

Their leader would probably be the most sympathetic to him when he asked to go to Earth to get seeds.

Pink carnation, Corchorus, and Primrose to start out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Carnation: I will never forget you  
> Corchorus: Happiness, and Impatient of absence  
> Primrose: Patience, Kindness, Gentleness, Belonging, Nuturing, Young Love, Early youth, and I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is please_dont_hurt_me  
> i would love your opinions on how i'm doing :)


End file.
